


You Walk To Me In The Corridor

by SaritAadam



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Bad Poetry, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaritAadam/pseuds/SaritAadam
Summary: Data is trying to write a poem for Geordi. He ends up both less and more successful than he imagined.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	You Walk To Me In The Corridor

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for The Star Trek Secret Santa of 2020 for tumblr user general-dadnamara

Data is on his computer, composing a poem. He never needed to actually write down a poem to make it before, but this particular piece is difficult.  


He types a poem in a second. Reads it. Stares at it. Changes words, lines. Reads it. He open a new file and start again from scratch.  


Spot jumps on the desk with a meow.  


"No, Spot." He takes the cat and put him on the floor.  


"Meow," he shakes his tail.  


"I am working on a gift for Geordi's birthday."  


Spot licks his paw.  


"No, I do not seem to be able to write a suiting piece."  


The cat turns on himself with a "mroew."  


"No, it is too late to find another gift. The celebration is in half an hour."  


Spot jumps on another furniture. Data writes another poem.  


* * *

Data arrives at Ten Forward right on time for the birthday celebration. It is almost empty, not even Geordi is here. Guinan laughs when he exposes his concern to her, explaining that no one is on time for a party. Like usual, she is right. The lounge is packed by the time Geordi comes around. Data is not surprised by that. Geordi has a lot of friends. Who would not like him?  


And they all brought beautiful gifts.  


"Hey Data!" Geordi puts a hand on his arm. "You are doing okay, there?"  


"I am operating adequately." Data leans on the touch.  


"Then, why the long face?" Geordi smiles, his voice humorous, and take a sip of his drink.  


Data tilts his head, confuses, and brings his hand to his chin. "I do not appear to have a longer face than usual."  


Geordi laughs. "No, Data. I meant you don't seem happy to be here."  


"On the contrary, I enjoy being here celebrating with you."  


"Well, I enjoy that you are here," he clings his glass with Data's.  


"However, I have to apologize to you," Data continues like he has not been interrupted. "I was not able to bring you a gift."  


Geordi's face lighten up with understanding. "Oh, that's what you have! Don't worry about it Data, we have all been really busy, I don't blame you for not getting me a gift."  


"I have been working on a present for you," Data corrects almost with indignation. "It did not turn out to be adequate."   


"Oh?" Geordi leans forward, curious. "What was it? A painting?"   


"A poem."   


"And I am not a good muse," Geordi says with humor.   


Data thinks about it, frowning slightly. "Apparently no. I have made six hundreds and eight versions, but none were good pieces."   


"Six hundreds and eight?" Geordi almost cries out, agape.   


* * *

"Come on Data!"  


"Geordi, your quarters are the other way." Data notes as his friend follows him in the corridors.  


He has actually followed Data all evening, ignoring most of the others guests at the bar, asking about the poems and if he could see them, despite Data's multiple refusals.  


"Six hundreds and eight," Geordi leans against the wall as Data stops in front of his quarters. "You are not going to tell me that out of six hundreds and eight poems, there is not one who was good!"   


"I am afraid I am. Otherwise, I would have brought it tonight."   


"One must at least be acceptable!"   


Data opens his mouth to deny again but stops. He tilts his head. "There is one who was not as bad as the others, yes."   


Geordi straighten up. "Really?" He sounds less confident than before. "Would you let me read it?"   


Date considers his friend. "If I do, will you stop asking for the others?"   


"I promise," he says with a shy but soft smile.   


Data eventually opens his door and let Geordi in. He goes for his desk, turning the computer on and looking through his files. After a short moment, he stands up and gestures to Geordi to take the seat.   


Geordi smiles at Data, as the android steps away from him. Despite his friend repetitive statement that he doesn't have emotion, he could see it clear as day, the apprehension. Then he turns back to the computer with eagerness.   


Quickly, the excitation leaves his features. He freezes, staring at the screen longer than he needs to read the poem, his mouth slightly agape. Eventually, he moves, taking off his visor to wipe out the tears in his eyes.   


"Geordi," Data is standing next to him, a hand on his shoulder. "What is wrong?"    


"Nothing is wrong, Data. I-" He takes a shaky breath and put his visor back on. He looks at Data. "Why is it not good?"   


"I wanted to compose a piece talking about you, but I feel like it speaks more about me," Data responds with an even tone. "Do you like it anyway?"   


"That it does," Geordi says more for himself, ignoring the question. "Are all the others like that one?"   


"Unfortunately, yes."   


Geordi looks back at the computer and smiles. "Yes, I like it," he finally answers. He stands up and faces Data. "But I am glad you did not present it in front of everyone."   


"Why?" Data frowns.   


Gently, Geordi cups his face.   


"Data... I love you too."   


_I am not able to love. I am not capable of emotion._ Data wants to say his usual rebuttals. But he considers how he leans in Geordi's touch, how beautiful the face in front of him is, even with the wet traces on its cheeks, how he likes the three small words in Geordi's melodious voice.   


Maybe he is able to experience something similar enough.   


"Data? You are still with me there?"   


"Yes," Data responds instantly. "I was just considering your statement."   


Geordi smiles, a little shyly. "Is that a good thing?"   


Data tilts his head a few times as he searches the response.  


"I believe it is."  


Geordi smiles. He gives Data a soft kiss at the corner of the robot's lips. Move that Data mimics.  


Geordi laughs.   


* * *

You walk to me in the corridor,  


You start talking once we are together,  


And I know what will happen.  


You will laugh, and I do not know the reason,  


Still, that laugh that you give freely   


Appears like a beautiful melody.   


Of your touch you are no more miser,   


But your contact is something I go after   


To quench and satiate a deep craving.   


Your mind, along mine is racing,   


And have more than once challenged   


The view I have of myself and the world.  


You walk to me in the corridor,

You start talking once we are together,  


And this is what happen.


End file.
